U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,072-B2 and its counterpart JP-2001-317431-A disclose a fuel injector provided with an injection port plate at fuel downstream end of a valve body. The injection port plate has an injection port. A valve member lifts up and down to inject fuel through the injection ports intermittently. In such an injection port plate having an injection port injector, it is often necessary to atomize the liquid such as fuel to be injected through the injection ports.
It is possible to atomize the injected liquid effectively by flowing the liquid in a circumferential direction on an inner surface of the injection port. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,072-B2, the injection port extends to be inclined to a thickness direction of the injection port plate and a diameter of the injection port gradually increases as it comes closer to the downstream side so as to flow the liquid in the circumferential direction on the inner surface of the injection port.
However, the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,072-B2 does not operate enough to flow the liquid in the circumferential direction on the inner surface of the injection port to atomize the injected liquid sufficiently.